


Routine

by MishCon



Series: Hannigram Hypnosis [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accidental trance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM?, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will Graham, But Will likes it, Clothed Sex, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Domestic, Dominant Hannibal, Everything is consensual, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal is a Tease, Hypnosis, Hypnosis Kink, Hypnotised Will, It's a power dynamic, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Needy Will Graham, Oil as Lube, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Prostate Massage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Submissive Will, Top Hannibal Lecter, Trance triggers, Triggers, Will can't wait, Will waking up in various situations, but not mentioned, but trance, lots of pining, lots of sex ok?, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishCon/pseuds/MishCon
Summary: Set after Mizumono, where Hannibal left Will with a smile but came back to retrieve him in the hospital. They ran away together and found themselves in a sort of domestic life with a kinky twist.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannigram Hypnosis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903765
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Translation for Hannibal's triggers:  
> (Lithuanian to English)  
> Lašas- drop  
> Atgal- back

_Will had gotten used to the routine that has established itself between them way faster than he liked to admit._

_There was something grounding in the way he always knew what to expect and when to expect it. He wasn’t keen on change, so it was minimal in their day to day lives, as well as stress free thanks to Hannibal. He always made sure Will was at his most comfortable and Will loved it. He knew when they woke up, had breakfast, at what time Hannibal stepped through the door to go to work, the time he came back through that same door._

_While he was gone Will always ate at the same time, lunch Hannibal always prepares for him even if he would rather Will enjoys it fresh right after preparation._

_Of course, Hannibal doesn’t force him to always eat at the same time of day, but merely...suggests. He knows when it would be most optimal and beneficial for the schedule and Will’s body. Will finds it easier if he follows along rather than eat each day at a different time and throw everything off balance. His body had gotten used to it anyway, so he isn’t even sure he could if he wanted to. He doesn’t, though._

_He knows at what time he has to set the table so he’s finished exactly when he and Hannibal share dinner. The dishes are then cleaned and put away with the same precision and care that he knows make Hannibal happy, in return making Will happy._

_Will knows exactly how much time Hannibal allows himself to take care of any paperwork or notes he has to organize and Will watches as Hannibal’s hand handles the pen with its slow and steady strokes, finding calm in it. Hannibal finds Will’s presence and the attention he knows he holds calming in return, pulsing warm and pleasant inside his chest._

_When Hannibal is done they often find themselves in front of the fire, Will’s smaller form tucked into Hannibal’s like a missing piece to a puzzle that is too complicated for anybody else to solve, or even come close to understanding._

_Will often finds himself falling asleep as a result of Hannibal’s fingers threading through his hair, sliding along his skin gently or fluttering down his spine with Hannibal’s heartbeat pressed against his ear, lulling him into darkness._

Alright, there may have been a crucial detail, and a few little things he had left out.

-

_A year ago_

Will’s fingers drummed on his thigh restlessly, his eyes trying their best not to dart around the room. It seemed like he wanted to stand and pace, but held himself back. Hannibal wouldn’t mind.

The profiler’s mouth opened, ready to say something but it clasped shut right before any sound had made it out. Finally, like all of the energy bubbling under his skin had reached its limit Will stood and began to pace, some tension visibly leaving him when his legs had something to do. His hands were crossed over his chest to keep them from wandering.

“Something has happened,” Hannibal observed and tilted his head to the side just-so like whenever something had caught his interest. Will didn’t bother confirming.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Will explained instead, a hand reaching up to run through his hair before he shoved it down his pocket, hoping it would behave there. His fingers found a loose strand in it and decisively began to let their stress out upon it.

Hannibal remained quiet and gave Will time to gather his thoughts.

“The not sleeping, the nightmares when I do, the nightmares when I _don’t_ I- it’s- I just _can’t_ keep going like this, Hannibal. I can’t. I feel like I’m already burning out, Jack keeps trying to add gasoline to the fire but there is no more fuel to burn. With no fuel _I’m_ the one that starts burning.”

Will didn’t know why, but the way Hannibal was able to maintain his calm, lax expression and posture while Will was just about to tip over the edge made the needles prick under his skin even more aggressively. It wasn’t Hannibal’s fault, yet somehow it annoyed Will to see him so put-together no matter the situation the good doctor found himself in. He _envied_ it.

“I know you’ve had nightmares before, the ones in your dreams as well as the ones while you were completely awake. How did you deal with them before? What changed?” This time instead of Hannibal’s calming tone inducing aggravation it felt almost grounding to Will. It reminded him that in this moment he wasn’t experiencing any of the things he was stressed over, therefore he should take a step back and calm himself. Talk it out with Hannibal like always.

After taking a few breaths he found himself able to speak again, letting out a heavy sigh that left him with sagging shoulders. “I don’t know,” He answered truthfully. “It just feels like everything’s overflowing the rim of the cup.”

He suppressed a smile, remembering how Hannibal referred to him as a fragile teacup made of fine china. Fragile, maybe, but definitely not made of something as valuable as fine china. He caught the faint smile that graced Hanibal’s expression in return.

“Do you believe I can help you?” Hannibal prompted. Will felt like there was something heavier behind the words.

 _Do you_ _trust_ _me to help you?_

Despite it Will’s answer pressed against his lips until he wasn’t able to hold it back. “Yes.”

It seemed that was all Hannibal was searching for.

“How do you feel about hypnotherapy?” Hannibal’s tone was still casual, like he didn’t have a problem throwing the suggestion in the trash, should Will decide against it. He didn’t, though.

“I feel...curious about your decision to suggest it.” Will wasn’t as familiar with the subject as he would like to be in this moment. It felt like treading through water and Hannibal’s the one that knows where all the deep ends are.

The question didn’t seem to bother Hannibal. Not many things did anyway. “You said you feel like this is more extreme than any other time. So far I believe your nightmares and stress related to work has been kept under control enough by our conversations alone so you were able to continue each day,” Somehow it felt that no matter what Hannibal said, it was a way better decision than anything Will’s mind had cooked up. Drinking and dogs was his solution for most things these days.

“Therefore a simple conversation may not suffice if the contents are spilling beyond the rim. Words alone may not be able to stop the spillage.” Will had gotten lost somewhere in the middle of Hannibal’s reasoning, listening to the sound of the words but the meaning slipping through his fingers somehow. It was calming, nonetheless.

“Okay.” He agreed even though he wasn’t fully sure what he was agreeing to.

_Do you trust me to help you?_

“I trust you.” It was a stop at the end of the sentence. The controlled delight on Hannibal’s face made something begin to buzz at the back of Will’s mind and crawl down his spine, not necessarily unpleasant.

Hannibal checked his watch and Will noted the tilt to his head. “If you wish it to be a part of today’s session there is time, however we may begin tomorrow if your mind remains unchanged.”

After a beat of contemplation Will slipped back in his seat, his back resting comfortably. That and Will’s silent look seemed to be enough for Hannibal who crossed one leg over the other and got comfortable himself.

"I want you to close your eyes, Will."

There were whispers and echoes, intonations filling the room but nothing concrete that he could grasp and take hold of. Words came in and exited with their meaning burrowing somewhere deep, deep inside without making it feel like it took up space. His head felt the clearest it has ever been- no need for unnecessary thought or worry. Free of anxieties he always carried around like weights on his shoulders that crushed down on his spine, making his knees weak under their weight.

Will’s body sank into the seat, muscles melting against it until all tension was gone, his brow smoothing out and head lolling to the side limply.

And just like that Will was under water, and Hannibal was the one controlling when he surfaced.

Somehow, it didn't feel all that bad.

-

_Present day._

Will was woken by warm hands exploring his body, skin prickling at the electric contact that made heat pool in his stomach. Rough fingers stroked his soft cock in an attempt to encourage it and Will couldn’t suppress a small moan at the thought of what’s to come. “Good mornin-” He attempted to say, at the edge of being breathless but was cut short with a single word.

“ _Lašas_.”

Will’s body went limp and malleable in Hannibal’s hands with the exception of his newly hard cock, leaking against Hannibal’s hand with the expectation of what’s to come. Knowing that going under was the only thing needed for Will to get rock hard in a second made a growl ripple in Hannibal’s chest. Knowing it was all just _so easy_ and _all his._

Hannibal pressed his mouth to Will’s shoulder, chest against Will’s back with no space between Will and Hannibal’s own hard, pulsing need. His teeth bared against soft flesh and he could catch Will’s glazed eyes from the corner of his own, curls and half of his face pressed into the pillow where a wet spot from his drool saturated fast.

The sight sent a pulse down to his erection, making it twitch and grow darker in color. 

_If only you could see yourself now, Will._

One hand glided over Will’s stomach and up his flushed chest before it wrapped around his throat, familiar while it counted the slow pulse of Will’s heart that largely contrasted Hannibal’s own which drummed with need.

“ _Atgal._ ”

The heartbeat came alive in his hand, staggering as Will returned, brain catching up to what happened. The sharp intake of breath choked Will and Hannibal massaged his throat, inhaling the sweet scent of Will and sweat.

“There we are,” Hannibal encouraged, the baritone of his voice rippling against Will’s skin. His lips licked at Will’s pulse and nipped his skin until he was satisfied, tongue sothing the dark marks that began to bloom there.

“How does it feel to know I control every part of you with nothing but my words?”

Will was growing hot against him, his breathing hitching at every contact, oversensitive and needy. “So good Hannibal- God please, fuck,” The hand around his throat tightened, squeezing a moan from Will. The feel of Hannibal’s flushed cock against his ass was making him crazy, along with the not knowing when Hannibal is going to push his head under again. The thought made Will’s cock leak harder, strained against his stomach right against the smile Hannibal had marked him with.

Will’s brain stuttered, short circuited and when he came back to, he was face first in the pillow with Hannbal’s cock buried inside him.

He vaguely remembered something about staying quiet and when screams built up, perched just under his chin he couldn’t let them out. He wasn’t so far gone to not know how it came to that, but rather he didn’t want to bother thinking about it at a time like this. His body was tense and the bed creaked under the force of Hannibal’s thrusts. He nailed Will’s prostate and he wanted to cry out, but the only thing his body could do was let silent tears streak down his face and soak into the pillow. Will’s prostate was hit once, twice, thrice yet he remained on the very edge of orgasm, clawing at the bed desperately.

 _“Please, Hannibal oh God please fuck please-”_ he would have shouted his throat raw if he could. Hannibal slammed into him once more, hitting his prostate dead-on as he came with a force that shuddered through his whole body until it continued on through Will.

As soon as Hannibal released into him it was like a switch was flipped and orgasm tore through Will with a force that made his eyes cross and roll back. Every muscle in his body melted into a puddle, Hannibal still buried inside of him as he maneuvered Will to his liking like a mannequin, holding him against his chest as they lay on the side.

Will’s head was filled with Hannibal’s words of praise whispered in his ear, the warmth filling his bones. He caught sight of the clock on the nightstand, the numbers blurry but he was able to make them out after a few moments of concentration. It was time for breakfast.

He could feel the warmth leave him as Hannibal slid out, clear white lazily running down the back of Will’s thigh. Will began to sit himself up, promptly stopped by Hannibal’s words. Thick fog filled his head and relaxed muscles pinned him to the bed until his eyes were too heavy to remain open.

That was the first time they didn’t have breakfast together and Will awoke long after Hannibal stepped through the door.

-

The sudden change made Will jittery as he paced through the house, desperately trying to find something to hold his attention. Anything that would calm his mind even if for just a moment. Listening to the TV made him agitated and books made his thoughts wander. He found himself missing Hannibal and the sound of his voice more and more.

He ended up sitting with his eyes fixated on the clock, watching as the seconds and minutes ticked away. The good thing about knowing Hannibal’s schedule was knowing when each patient left and how much time there was before another came to occupy Hannibal again. That’s why he knew exactly when to press call, waiting as his knee bounced. He just _knew_ Hannibal chose how many times the phone rang before he picked up. Because he _liked_ how desperate Will was for him.

“Hello, Will.”

He _hated_ the way nonchalance dripped off his words. Will knew exactly what Hannibal was trying to do by throwing him off balance. Then again, he has entrusted his body to Hannibal and gave him the ability to do as he pleases...but he wasn’t going to think about that right now.

“Hello Hannibal.” Will managed through gritted teeth. The prickling under his skin was growing stronger and in this moment he hated just how good hearing Hannibal’s voice actually felt. Hated knowing that the worse it feels without him the better it will feel with him here.

“Is there something you wanted?” Will could hear the lift of Hannibal’s brow and the tilt of his head. He wanted to snarl into the phone but knew Hannibal would only drag it out longer for him. Time was precious at the moment, and he couldn’t afford to waste any second.

“Yes...I wanted to…” Fuck, he’s gonna have to beg prettily. He knows how Hannibal likes it when he says please. “I was wondering if you could...could- fuck Hannibal could you _please-_ ”

“ _Lašas_ , Will.” Hannibal had a delighted smile on his face, hearing the small sound of Will’s breath hitching. Will on the other hand felt like someone had stuffed his brain full of cotton, any thought he had fueling his rage draining. He didn’t really mind, nor could he.

“Now that’s better, yes?” Hannibal still held his satisfied smile, glancing to the clock on his desk. Plenty of time left. It took some time for Will’s delayed ‘nngh…’ to follow but Hannibal didn’t mind much, feeling himself grow harder against his tight slacks. This was about Will, though. After all, he was the one that came to him. Then he imagined how pretty he would look with his cheeks and cock already flushed and there was another interested twitch of his cock. _Oh well._

“Why did you call me, Will?” Hannibal leaned back in his chair, getting comfortable with one hand resting on top of his thigh casually.

“Wanted...wanted to hear you...needed…” Will’s sluggish brain struggled to form words without slurring too much, his slow and steady breaths a constant reminder to Hannibal of every moment that passed.

“It’s okay, Will. You’ve been good, I’ll take care of you. Would you like that?” Hannibal bathed in the feeling of what followed, listening to Will’s breathy answer. “ _Yes_.” Will sighed, like he was relieved.

“Good boy, Will. I bet you’ve been hard since the moment you dropped, hmm?” His question was followed by another ‘yes’, this time a bit more reluctant. Even like this Will wanted to deny just how bad he really wants it.

“That’s okay, just get comfortable. Where are you now?”

“Kitchen.” Will muttered, his eyes rolling lazily to the counter.

Hannibal pressed a hand to his crotch to keep it under control, taking a deep breath. “Okay Will, I want you to put me on speaker and lay on the counter for me.” Hannibal didn’t need to ask twice as Will set the phone down, easily climbing and laying on the counter. Hannibal wouldn’t deny he had many fantasies of Will in many different places, he just hadn’t gotten to making them come true yet.

“Are you listening?”

“ _Yes._ ” Will breathed again, the world swimming around like he was under water but Hannibal’s voice was clear as day. He was in the present moment, grounded in the here and now, letting Hannibal shape his reality.

“Take off your clothes and grab some oil, you know which.”

“Yes.” Will quickly dealt with his clothes, sighing at the feeling of cold marble against his skin. He vaguely remembers talking with Hannibal about the oil when he was above the surface, but the details escaped him now. He just knew he needed to, and that was enough.

“I want you to use the oil while you work yourself open for me, but you are not allowed to touch yourself in any other way. Is that understood?” Will nodded enthusiastically, already lifting his hips and inserting a finger before he remembered Hannibal isn’t actually there. “Yes-” He said quickly, a small sound catching in his throat at the feeling of being probed like that. It feels different- Hannibal’s usually the one doing it so it takes time for him to get a handle on it. Soon enough though he’s just about ready to take in a third finger when Hannibal stops him.  
  
“I want you to stimulate your prostate, but you won’t come just yet.” Will had to suppress a whine, inhaling deeply as he reached with his middle finger. He remembers Hannibal teaching him how to locate the prostate and a high moan surfaces once he finds it, his cock weeping just like this morning. But he can’t touch. He isn’t allowed.

“Hannibal I- ngh so good-” Hannibal had closed his eyes quite some time ago, standing next to Will in his mind, bringing the sounds out of him. He had to reach inside his pants and squeeze the base of his hard cock. He’ll have to hold off until he’s back home.

“That’s right. Just massage it, it’ll feel even better.” He wasn’t sure what the sounds Will was making could be called, melting one into the other as he moaned, whined and cried for Hannibal. _Hannibal_ . _Please_.

“Come now, Will.” It rippled through Will as his gut clenched, heat spilling down into his cock and pushing him over the edge. His come ran down his chest and on the counter, pooling and shining wetly against the black granite.

“ _Atgal_ , Will. Goodbye.”

Will blinked as he came back to himself, pleasure and confusion mixing until the realisation hit him, fingers still inside of him. He retrieved them and groaned as he sat up, ass hurting from all the abuse of the morning and now. He didn’t need to guess what happened with the phone still there, Hannibal’s name staring at him in triumph.

A tingle ran down his spine as he attempted to recall the events, vaguely remembering everything but not caring for much more than something amazing happened. He _hated_ (loved) it. He doesn’t want to see Hannibal’s smug expression when he walks through the door.

Will took a shower.

He decisively scrubbed every part of his body, even between his toes. He washed his hair and used the shampoo that makes his curls super soft while still maintaining their volume. He knows he should be doing this to rebel against Hannibal, but subconsciously he wants to looks good for him when he comes home. He imagines the hungry look on Hannibal’s face, raking up and down until it’s not enough and he has to put his hands and mouth on Will.

The thought ripples through his body and Will turns the water to cold in an attempt to calm himself down. He doesn’t want to run dry before Hannibal comes back.

He wrapped a fluffy towel around himself and walked into the bedroom, expecting the clothes in Hannibal’s closet with precision. He decided on black slacks, a white shirt and a black vest to tie it all together. Underwear wasn’t necessary. He turned this way and that as he looked in the mirror, noting the curve of his ass and crotch. He hopes it will be a pleasant surprise for Hannibal.

He makes his way downstairs, suddenly realizing he has almost two hours left before Hannibal returns. This puts him at a loss of what to do. He really hadn’t thought everything through.

He finds himself laying on the couch, hands resting on his stomach as fingers tap in a bored pattern. His eyes drift to the clock on the wall, lazily tracking each second. The ticking resonates in the silence, eventually bringing his jittery fingers to a stop. He doesn’t notice when his breathing evens out or when his thoughts drift to Hannibal’s voice, calm and comforting as it leads him deeper.

-

Hannibal had to consciously stay under the speed limit, different scenarios playing out in his head of what he might find back home. What had Will done after their call? Had he stayed on the counter? Perhaps he moved to the bedroom, leaving the mess to dry on his body in wait for Hannibal.

None of his fantasies had prepared him for what he found. Will lay on the couch, clad in Hannibal’s fine clothes. He could smell the arousal, his eyes focusing on the erection that was straining against the slacks. But none of that compared to finding Will tranced out with drool gathering in the corner of his mouth, eyes unfocused and glassy as they tracked the clock hands.

The need Hannibal had denied himself in his office was reawakened, making a shuddering breath squeeze through his teeth. He had an urge to draw Will like this, completely lost and oblivious. He was aware that he could, without Will as much as batting an eye, but the heat in his core burned the longer he waited, making him step closer.

Hannibal crouched in front of the couch, his eyes level with Will’s distant stare, completely unchanged by Hannibal’s presence. He reached out and gathered the saliva on his fingers, humming low at the way Will’s mouth gave out under the barely-there pressure.

“So desperate you didn’t even need me here to put you under.”

Will was unresponsive, eyes lidded and glassy. Deciding he waited long enough Hannibal straddled Will’s hips and pulled himself out, hissing as the air hit his member. “Will,” he called in a commanding tone, heat bubbling at the way Will’s head lolled to look towards him, lips still parted and shiny from drool. Their warmth called to him and he pushed in, groaning at how pliant Will’s jaw was, loose and easy.

He reached out and curled his fingers into Will’s curls, sighing at the silky feel. Will had really thought of everything. He pushed farther in, basking in the heat of Will’s mouth, sliding down his open throat easily. Will’s glazed eyes remained still while trained on Hannibal’s face, looking but not seeing. It brought a deep groan out of him as he thrust a few times, Will’s teeth grazing his shaft. _Fuck._

“ _Atgal_ , Will,” he breathed out, watching intently as consciousness slammed back into Will. His throat spasmed around the intrusion, eyes watering as his skin began to flush, catching up to the action. His breathing was short and shaky as he choked before Hannibal pulled out just as Will’s gag reflex was ready to activate.

“Hello, Will,” Hannibal greeted, eyes dark and red-rimmed from the sun reflection. Despite the coughing Will managed to moan as Hannibal ground down against his contained erection, making him see stars.

Once he caught his breath, throat raw and scratchy he trained his eyes on Hannibal’s, pupils blown wide. “Wh- what happ- I don’t...don’t remember-” Usually he would have a vague understanding, blurry shapes or sounds somewhere in the back of his mind. This time the fog stretched farther and thicker, though it seemed to fuel his excitement.

Hannibal’s sharp-toothed grin sent a shiver down his spine, making him arch into him for friction. “I thought as much,” Hannibal said matter of factly, the sense of knowing more than Will looming around his form. The sense of _control_. “Imagine my surprise when I returned home, only to find you drooling on the couch?”

The embarrassment made Will’s cheeks burn, breaths coming short through his teeth. Hannibal smiled, gentler this time as his fingers brushed against Will’s cheekbone. “It was such a pleasant surprise…” His breath came closer, tickling across Will’s neck and jaw. “Looking so utterly edible.”  
  
Hannibal’s kiss was dominating, full of tongue and teeth. Will couldn’t resist the way his jaw followed the movement, slack and without resistance. When Will’s need became too much he lifted his hips, rutting against Hannibal with a hunger.

He saw Hannibal’s hand reach lower, unbuttoning his slacks expertly. _Finally,_ Will thought, inhaling deeply through his nose. Without warning Hannibal squeezed the base of Will’s cock, making him whimper and cry out against the intrusion of Hannibal’s tongue before he pulled out, breath warm where he whispered in Will’s ear.

“ _You won’t come before I say so_.”

The words crawled inside his ear like a striga, following the canal to his brain where it burrowed deep. Will blinked away the haze, disoriented briefly and found himself agreeing mindlessly, mouth slack and gaze distant before he snapped back into the moment.

Hannibal was pulling down Will’s slacks, hand reaching behind to insert a finger. Instinctively Will clenched around it, breath hitching in his throat. “ _Relax, Will_ ,” Hannibal coaxed, lips pressed to Will’s ear with slow breaths. He felt a wave wash over him, moving from head to toe and leaving him in a puddle. Hannibal was then able to insert four fingers at once, a satisfied hum vibrating in his chest. “Good boy.”

Will’s pathetic whimper came out weak as the haze of Hannibal’s words faded slowly, coming back right when Hannibal bottomed out in him. He’ll never get enough of the feeling, drifting in and out with whichever tune Hannibal decides to play. If he would have known their first session lead to this, he would have asked for a different approach to therapy sooner. He wondered if Hannibal had known the path it would take them on, or if he was just as surprised by the turn of events.

His thoughts were interrupted by Hannibal rubbing his prostate with the head of his cock, thick and pulsing against Will’s walls. It sent a zap up his spine and right to his brain, making him cry out. All of the stimulation through the day made him over sensitive, an ache that radiated pleasure from all of the claiming Hannibal did. God forbid anybody comes close to what’s his.

Like on cue Hannibal’s teeth sank into Will’s soft skin, sharp and dangerous but above all desirable. He could feel the marks forming, engraved in the flesh of his neck as it molded to Hannibal’s liking. Hannibal’s thrusting slowly became less rhytmic the closer he came, sweat coating his brow. Will adored the way loose strands of Hannibal’s hair brushed against his forehead and framed his face just above his dark eyes. The eyes he adored getting lost in.

He knew Hannibal was close, but what he wasn’t expecting was Hannibal’s words letting loose something in his subconscious. Will came without warning, his ears ringing with the force of it, body arching into Hannibal when he came too. Black spots danced in his vision, head spinning with the force and sensation that came with everything. The last thing Will saw was Hannibal’s face, basked in the glow of orgasm before the exhaustion swallowed him, his mind drifting into the stream of sleep with a lazy smile stretching his lips.

They didn’t share a dinner that evening, but Will fell asleep on the couch nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> I had SO much fun writing this. The motivation came from nowhere and once I started I couldn't really stop. Since I'm a huge fan of Hannigram and Hypnosis, and had always wanted to write somethng with both, also because there are very few fics with it out there. I really hope I did it justice and that it's enjoyable and fun, as much as it is sexy ;3  
> I hope to write more Hannigram with hypnosis in the future, that's why I decided to make a whole series and see where it goes.  
> As always, I would love to hear your thoughts or any suggestions in the comments. Things you liked or things you might like to see in the future, it really motivates me hearing from people :)
> 
> If you want you can suggest things you want to see here or on Tumblr anonymously: https://mishcon.tumblr.com


End file.
